Misfits
The Misfits are a gang of criminals, designed specifically for criminals who are loyal and feel alienated in the city. Description The Misfits was founded and created by [[Outto Tune Tyrone|'Outto Tune Tyrone']]' '(OTT). Misfit members wear teal flannel shirts, and also drive teal vehicles. Members must remain loyal to the Misfits above all else. Misfits occupy territory across much of Los Santos. They have territory in the south side of Los Santos, located specifically on the western strip of Roy Lowenstein Boulevard, known as "Misfits Row" by the Misfits. They also run Legion Square as their territory where all their business properties are located. The Misfits also control and tax the decryption house. Lastly, they are also in the process of taking over Vinewood as territory too. The Misfits are therefore both a south side and north side gang. Outto Tune Tyrone also leads a group of "goons" who work directly under him. They are not yet part of the Misfits, but are in training and are required to prove their loyalty before becoming a candidate to join the Misfits. Some of these goons consist of [[David Kingston|'David Kingston']], [[Mason Raptor|'Mason Raptor']], Smiley, Vinnie Pasterino, Mike Laredo, among others. Despite their current status as a gang, their ultimate long-term goal is to become an organized crime group / mafia. History The Misfits was first created as a heist crew by [[Outto Tune Tyrone|'Outto Tune Tyrone']] following his expulsion from [[Lang Buddha|'Lang Buddha']]'s crime school. Due to this expulsion and no longer having a consistent crew to do bank jobs with, OTT created the Misfits crew on July 2, 2019, in order for members to always have other criminals available in the city to do jobs with. It was therefore not originally meant to be a street gang. The original members of the Misfits were [[Gladys Berry|'Gladys Berry']], [[Buck Colton|'Buck Colton']], [[Boe Jangles|'Boe Jangles']], [[Sun Moon|'Sun Moon']], [[Hilda Bulking|'Hilda Bulking']], [[Sal Rosenberg|'Sal Rosenberg']], and [[Johnny Turner|'Johnny Turner']]. Gradually, these members began drifting away from the Misfits and pursuing their own criminal paths in other groups, therefore engaging less with the Misfits. The only Misfit members that were left in the crew were Gladys and Buck, although they had minimal involvement in the crew. During this period, OTT began recruiting "goons" to work for him (generally consisting of characters new to the city) by delivering him pixerium and supplies by running pawn or doing other types of grinding. Once these goons delivered a certain amount of pixerium to OTT and proved their loyalty to him, they would be invited to join the Misfits. This is how most of the current members (listed on the side bar) joined the crew. By this point, the Misfits were simply a group of new criminals supplying the group with pixerium, materials, and guns in order to build up the crew to eventually become a proper gang in the future that holds down territory. The Misfits''' soon ended up going to war against [[The Families|'''The Families]]' '''due to disrespect against '''OTT'. This was their first war. During this war, they officially became a gang due to declaring Legion Square as their territory. Gladys and Buck were eventually kicked out of the Misfits by OTT due to being completely inactive in the group and contributing nothing. The Misfits kept recruiting new prospects and grew the gang increasingly. They now run Legion Square, tax the decryption house, and have territory in the south side on the Western strip of Roy Lowenstein Blvd. They are also in the process of taking over Vinewood as territory too. Chang Gang War OTT and the Misfits had issues with [[Riley Johnson|'Riley Johnson']] who is a musician signed to Wu Chang Records, which resulted in multiple occasions of shootouts between Riley and the Misfits. Riley had a meeting to decide his future at the record label. OTT and Hutch '''found out and shot '''Riley outside Wu Chang Records, Chang Gang members proceeded to shoot back. Chang set up a meeting with the Misfits,' Chang Gang '''didn't like the fact that the '''Misfits' shot outside their establishment and OTT wanted to apologize. Chang and OTT '''hugged it out, and it seemed all was forgiven until '''Chang threw a Molotov at Hutch and burnt off his facial hair and eyebrows. The following day they met to try and resolve the problems, in which they agreed to peace. Sometime later OTT 'was driving around the [[Top Shottaz|'Top Shottaz]] trap house, which the Chang Gang give Top Shottaz '''protection to and make some profits off the trap house in return. This caused the '''Top Shottaz to defend the trap from the Misfits, which has now escalated into daily shootouts between the Misfits and Chang Gang. 'The feud is currently ongoing. Deceased Members * [[Bobby Schmegal|'Bobby Schmegal]]' '† - Deceased. Committed suicide after being possessed by his inner Demon, [[Danny Donavin|'Danny Donavin'.]]' '''Took a suicide pill to prevent further harm in Danny's quest for vengeance against the Misfits. Former Members * [[Josh King|'Josh King']] - Was told to pay money to contribute or leave the gang but Josh left and never came back. * 'Tommy Cruizer' - Left the gang on December 4, 2019. * [[Doug Canada|'Doug Canada']]' - Betrayed the group by attempting to kill '''OTT for The Brotherhood. * [[Dante White|'Dante White']] - Left the group due to internal issues. * [[Edward Nygma|'Edward Nygma']] - Kicked out of the gang due to being inactive. * [[Daphne Tillamuck|'Daphne Tillamuck']] - Left the gang on February 9, 2020. Allies The Misfits also have allies including: * [[The Families|'The Families']] * The Collective Wars Current wars: * [[East Side Ballaz|'East Side Ballaz']] * [[Top Shottaz|'Top Shottaz']] * [[Chang Gang|'Chang Gang']] Past wars: * Black Betty, Inc. * [[The Families|'The Families']] * [[East Side Ballaz|'East Side Ballaz']] (x2) * The Russian Mafia * [[Vagos|'Vagos']] (x2) * Leanbois * [[Aztecas|'Aztecas']] * HOA * [[Lost MC|'Lost MC']] * [[Bondi Boys MC|'Bondi Boys MC']] Gallery OTT.png|OTT Clar.JPG|Clarence wally.JPG|Wally Monkey.PNG|Monkey Hutchhen.PNG|Hutch Skinner.PNG|James Jm1110.JPG|Jason J1111.JPG|Jacob Ivan001.JPG|Ivan Category:Factions (Gangs/Departments/Businesses) Category:Gangs